


an angel, a demon, and a rave

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale to a rave club.





	an angel, a demon, and a rave

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally written did the upcoming ship week, but I just realized that I’m stressed enough with too many upcoming writing projects with deadlines so here’s it’s a stand alone instead.

We could start today at a various of different places in the world, but, today it starts at a rave at a nightclub in the center of London for a reason beyond our control. The music was loud and the bass made the whole ground shake as so many humans danced to the beat.

And in the large group, not knowing what to do, was an angel and a demon. The angel especially looked so out of place with his formal white suite, Crowley had needed to bribe the bouncer to let Aziraphale in when he looked  _ too formal _ . He had refused to get out of the suit even though Crowley had told him, but let’s drop that.

And now they were there, on the dance floor, flashes of colors coming from everywhere, changing colors to the beat. This was certainly not like the discreet gentleman’s club Aziraphale had fancied during the 1880s. This was so different, and he had no idea on how to behave.

Crowley felt more at home though, since he had experience in dancing, being a demon and all. Demons danced, and for some reason, those simply rave movements reminded him of a less ugly (but also less fun) version of how he usually danced. But, it could work.

Aziraphale however, looked terrified.

“Crowley, you know I can’t dance. Angels don’t dance.”

He just laughed, giving Aziraphale a high grin.

“You know that’s not true, I know you can dance.”

“But that’s the gavotte!” Aziraphale began, thinking back to when he had first learned it all those years ago. It had taken so many hours, since angels didn’t have any sense of dancing to begin with. “I… don’t know any other dance.”

“Well, that gavotte went out of style a long time ago. It’s time to learn more dances, don’t you think Angel? I’ll be by your side, it’ll be fun.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

“That’s the spirit, let’s dance.”

  
  



End file.
